legendary_heirsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fornezja Laurent
Fornezja Laurent - '''najstarsze dziecko i najstarsza córka Króla Emmetta i Królowej Mirandy. Fornezja jest siostrą bliźniaczką Niruolada i starszą siostrą Argusa,Molly,Luciana,Lunarii,Rohana i Feather.Fornezja jest zżyta se swoją siostrą Feather.Fornezja jest Mistrzynią Miecza i Fechtunku. Fornezja jest zwana jako Wielka Wojowniczka gdyż uratowała swoje królestwo przed nieumarłymi.Kiedyś należała do drużyny Heritage której była przywódczyni. Fornezja jest Królową Gai .Fornezja od zawsze zna Sili,Niyę,Kleina i Dorateusza. Miała romans z Dorateuszem , ale po latach ponownie się zeszli , a potem Fornezja została jego żoną.Fornezja jest byłą żoną Tristana Corteza i matką Kate,Gavina,Emma,Cynthii,Mike'a i Alexa. Fornezja jest Dowódcą Armii Królewskiej w Gai. Fornezja jest mentorką drużyny Heritage. Fornezja jest Strażniczką Bramy Wymiarowej. Fornezja została wrobiona przez Deborę w zabójstwo swojego ojca. Fornezja jest Amarystowym Krukiem o mocy Klejnotu,Kryształu,Ognia ,Miecza i Kakafonii. Biografia Wczesne Życie Fornezja urodziła się jako najstarsza córka '''Króla Emmetta Laurent i Królowej Mirandy Nightshade . Fornezja jest też siostrą bliźniaczką Niruolada , z którym łączy ją silną bliźniacza więź od kiedy Fornezja zaczęła wykazywać magiczne zdolności. Fornezja jest również starszą siostrą Lunarii,Luciana,Feather,Argusa,Rohana i Molly. Fornezja dorastała w królestwie na kontynencie Gai co czyniło ją księżniczką Gai . Przebywając w Gai poznała Dorateusza,Sili,Keina i Niyę , którzy stali się jej bliskimi przyjaciółmi . W pewnym momencie swojego życia Fornezja zaczęła odkrywać swoje magiczne zdolności stając się magiem Kryształu , Ognia i Kakafonii. Jakiś czas później gdy Amarystowy Kruk znajduje w Fornezji siłę prawdziwej wojowniczki łączy się z nią a Fornezja staje się Amarystowym Krukiem o mocy Klejnotu,Kryształu,Ognia i Kakafonii. Fornezja podobnie jak jej rodzeństwo od najmłodszych lat była szkolona na wojowniczką ucząc się fechtunku by dotrzymać tradycji rodziny i zdecydowała się ją kontynuować. Fornezja za wszelką cenę chciała przynieść chwałę swojej rodzinę gdyż jej ciotka Fiora była głową rodziny Laurent , a jej dziadek zhańbił rodzinę . Szkolenie fechtunku uczyniło że Fornezja stała się Mistrzynią swojej dziedzinie - Mistrzynią Fechtunku . Gdy Fornezja pokłóciła z Mirandą o dobro królestwa zniknęła z Gai. Wielka Wojowniczka Fornezja zniknęła z kontynentu Gai na ponad 10 lat . Przez te lata doskonaliła swojego umiejętności walki wręcz i skutecznych ataków pod okiem Mistrza Jartana . Gdy Fornezja powraca na Gaię po 10 latach swojej nieobecności odkrywa że jej ojciec nie żyje , a Debora należąca do królewskiej straży oskarża a potem wrabia ją w zabicie Króla . Gdy królestwo obraca się przeciwko niej , Fornezja z pomocą dawnego mistrza Jartana udowadnia że to Debora zabiła jej ojca. Fornezja po tym jak wróciła do królestwa postanawia zrobić wszystko by odbudować Królestwo i stać się godną księżniczką , która będzie właściwie prowadzić lud do walki ze złem i naprawia tego co zrobiły siły ciemności z królestwem . Fornezja jest przykładem że może stać się wielką bohaterką z prawym charakterem i niebywałą siłą. Dzięki zapałowi i wytrwałości udało jej się osiągnąć mistrzostwo we władaniu mieczem.Jej unikalna technika walki pozwoliła jej uzyskać przewagę nad nawet najsilniejszymi przeciwnikami . Fornezja poświeciła wszystkie swoje siły na bój z siłami ciemności pomagając sterroryzowanej ludności Kontynentu w walce ze złem.Dzięki temu wyczynowi Fornezja uzyskała tytuł Wielkiej Wojowniczki. Sojusz Noxusu i Gai Mimo , że Fornezja nie mogła być Królową to jako księżniczka dążyła do ideałów królestwa tych jako Wielka Wojowniczka ale też tych politycznych . Fornezja postanowiła zawrzeć sojusz z różnymi królestwami Magicznego Wymiaru by pozyskać nowych sojuszników i chronić tym samym światem przed złem nie ważne w jakiej postaci . Fornezja postanowiła zawrzeć Sojusz z Demacią a potem również z Noxusem . Podczas swoich treningów For poznała boginię Theię , która pomogła jej stać się lepszą wojowniczką i władczynią . Gdy Fornezja zawarła Sojusz z Noxusem poznała księcia Noxusu - Tristana Corteza. Od samego początku For i Tristan przypadli sobie do gustu i nie wiedząc o tym łączyła ich szczególna więź i to że zarówno For jak i Tristan są Krukami . Księżniczka Noxusu Fornezja nieoczekiwanie zakochała się w Tristanie ze wzajemnością . For i Tristan potem zaczęli się spotykać . Ich związek przerodził się w coś poważniejszego . Później For i Tristan wzięli ślub . For jako żona Tristana stała się również księżniczką Noxusu. Przez lata For i Tristan byli szczęśliwą parą będąc ze sobą na dobre i na złe i nawet najgorszych tarapatach . 3 lata od ich ślubu Fornezja zaszła w ciążę i urodziła bliźnięta - Kate i Gavina . Fornezja od samego początku wiedziała że Kate i Gavin w przyszłości odziedziczą po niej kruczą moc . Nie chcąc by w młodym wieku to osiągnęli razem z Tristanem postanowili chronić przed tym swoje dzieci . W ciągu następnych 5 lat Fornezja i Tristan byli utalentowanymi magami z wizją o wspólnej przyszłości . Fornezja urodziła w ciągu 5 lata 3 dzieci : Cynthię , Emmę i Mike'a . Jednak po tym jak Fornezja urodziła Mike'a zaczęło się między nimi psuć , ale odkrywali to ze względu na swoje dzieci . Fornezja odkryła że Tristan ją zdradził z Mariną Stephenson , ale wciąż go kochała . Fornezja często zwracała się o pomoc do Sili i Irmidal. 2 lata później na pewien czas poprawiło w ich związku . By nie myśleć o problemach zajęli się własnym życiem . Fornezja również urodziła Tristanowi ostatnie dziecko syna Alexa. Fornezja i Tristan próbowali naprawić to co jest pomiędzy nimi. Drużyna Heritage - poprzednia generacja 5 lat później Fornezja i Tristan coraz częściej się kłócą i nie mogą w ogóle się dogadać . W tym efekcie Fornezja gdy odkrywa że Tristan od ponad 2 lat zdradza ją z jej przyjaciółką postanawia zakończyć ten rozdział i zaczął wszystko od nowa. Fornezja rozwodzi się z Tristanem . Ale w ramach zemsty Tristan zabiera Fornezji jej dzieci bez jej zgody , by zataić że ona jest ich matką i wmówić w przyszłości że jest nią Marina . Fornezja poprzysięga Tristanowi że odnajdzie swoje dzieci i one i tak poznają kiedyś prawdę . Jakiś czas później po tym jak upadła Organizacja Overwatch za której przyczyną stoi Organizacja Szpon .Jednak Overwatch zostanie ponownie powołany przez Wilsona gdy Organizacja Szpon staje się coraz większym zagrożeniem . Po tym Dimitria rekrutuje Fornezję , Niruolada,Sili,Niyę,Keina,Tristana,Marinę,Theię , Sama oraz Celaenę tworząc drużynę Heritage by powstrzymali Szpon i uchronili świat przed siłami ciemności. Dimitria ustalania Fornezję przywódczynią drużyny , która będzie dobrze dowodzić i prowadzić swoich przyjaciół do walki.Wszyscy tworzyli zgrany zespół nawet pomimo konfliktów Fornezji i Tristana . Fornezja pokazywała swoje cechy przywódczyni i nie ustępowała przeciwnikom na krok jak na nią przystało i będąc jedną z najlepszych wojowniczek w Wymiarze Magicznym. Fornezja i jej przyjaciele postanowi doprowadzić do rozwiązania Szpon i powstrzymania Żniwiarza i Sombry w ich planach.Nawet połączyli siły z Overwatchem. Walka z Żniwiarzem nie przyszła drużynie łatwo gdyż powstrzymywał ich na każdym kroku. Gdy doszło do jednej z ostatecznych walk przyjaciele powstrzymali Sombrę , ale żadne z nich nie dało radę Żniwiarzowi nawet takie wojowniczki jak Fornezja i Theia. Jednak gdy Marina postanowiła sama się z nim zmierzyć to ona przez jego czary stała się zła stając się Trupią Wdową . For i jej przyjaciele postanowili ją uratować . Niedługo po tym do drużyny dołączyli Łowcy Smoków - Quinn i Slash. Jakiś czas później Fornezja zaczęła zbliżać do swojego przyjaciele - Dorateusza . To co jest między nimi przerodziło się w miłość . A For i Dorateusz zaczęli swój romans. Wielką Wojowniczkę i Wielkiego Miecznika łączyło coś wyjątkiem i nie tylko był tym ich wspólny cel i misja w ratowaniu ludzkości. Nawet gdy drużyna Heritage pokonała Żniwiarza to wiedzieli że on knuje coś większego w przyszłości , a Mariny nie udało im się uratować . Wtedy musieli uznać wyższość Szpon gdyż oni nie są w stanie ich powstrzymać pomimo ich starań . W ten Fornezja i jej przyjaciele postanowili chronić Wymiar Magiczny przed złem unikając Żniwiarza i Szpon . Wierząc że uda im się uratować przyjaciółkę w najbliższym czasie. Rok później losy drużyny Heritage rozeszły się i przyjaciele postanowili żyć własnym życie . Fornezja , Dorateusz,Sili,Kein,Niya i Niruolada wrócili na Gaię , a ich przyjaciele poszli w swoją stronę . Fornezja dalej kochała i spotykała się z Królem Królestwa Burz. Fornezja po tym jak kilka lat temu jej ojciec został zamordowany przez Deborę , jej matka zniknęła , a jej rodzeństwo nie było godne była następcą tronu .Wtedy lud wybrał Fornezję na władczynię Gaię od spraw politycznych jak i rządzenia godnie królestwa . Fornezja potem stała się Królową Gai. Zmieniła prawa że kobieta może rządzić królestwem , ale też dowodzić armię i walczyć oraz być władczynią bez ożenku . Fornezja jest również przywódczynią armii królewskiej. Ostatecznie drużyna Heritage się rozpadła , a każdy z członków drużyny poszedł w swoją stronę . A po 2 latach Fornezja razem z Dorateuszem,Sili,Niyą,Keinem i Niruoladem , którzy pomimo odejścia swoich przyjaciół od obowiązki dalej do ciągnęli to i oni postanowili zająć się swoim życiem. Fornezja niedługo później rozstała się z Dorateuszem ,a ich drogi się rozeszły . Niewiele przed tym jak się rozstali Fornezja zaszła z nim w ciążę , ale w pierwszym miesiącach straciła dziecko . Po tych wydarzeniach Fornezja oddała się obowiązkowi królowej Gai i wojowniczki. Heritage Sezon 1 Mija 15 lat po tym jak drużyna Heritage została rozwiązana a Marina stała się Trupią Wdową . W tym czasie Fornezja stała się światową wojowniczką , dobrze też znana jest jako Amarystowy Kruk. Fornezja od tamtego czasu skupia się na byciu królową Gai. Po tych 15 latach Fornezja wraca do Wymiaru Magicznego . Po tym jak Dimitria zrekrutowała się nową drużynę Heritage . Fornezja powraca ze swoją dawną drużyną by pomóc powstrzymać Żniwiarza przed zawładnięciem światem oraz w uratowaniu Mariny . Sezon 2 Etap drużyny Heritage pod dowództwem Fornezji a po prawie 20 lat sprawa ich drużyna rozwiązana po tych jak udało się uratować Marinę . Wtedy Fornezja i jej przyjaciele postanowili dać szansę młodemu pokoleniu bohaterów. Po tym Fornezja wraca do swojego życia. Dowiaduje się historii Elect w tym odkrywa że Lucas Vellas jest naprawdę niebezpieczny dla całego wymiaru magicznego i zrobi wszystko by zniszczyć drużynę Heritage. Wtedy Fornezja ponownie sprowadza Dorateusza,Sili,Niyę,Niruolada i Keiny do tego by chronić Gaię przed nim , ale też trochę odciążyć młodych bohaterów by zaalarmować część Wymiaru Magicznego o zagrożeniu jakim jest Lucas. Sezon 3 - 5 Fornezja postanawia w dalszym ciągu odnaleźć swoje dzieci , które dawno temu odebrał jej , jej były mąż . For prosi w tym celu o pomoc swoich przyjaciół z Gai . W międzyczasie dowiaduje się o powiązaniach między swoją rodziną , a rodziną Tristana . Fornezja dociera do tego dowiaduje się o drużynie światła dowodzoną przez Wasylisę Dragomir. Fornezja odkrywa że jako Kruk może kontaktować się duchownie z poprzednimi Krukami . For postanawia z pomocą ducha Ramiry Cortez poznać prawdę o Tristanie i o tym że Tristan gdy był jej mężem ciągle ją zdradzał a ona wierzyła mu nieustannie w to co jej wmawiał . Fornezja odkrywa że Tristan zdradzał ją 4 kobietami którym zrobił dzieci , a do tego odkrywa że ukrył ich dzieci na Noxusie. Fornezja zarazem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi postanawia zacząć swoje poszukiwania by odnaleźć swoje dzieci. Sezon 9 '' Fornezja powraca po 3 latach do swojego normalnego życia Królowej Gai i Wielkiej Wojowniczki.Po 3 latach poszukiwania Fornezji by odnaleźć swoje dzieci poszło na marne , ale For nie zamierza się poddać. W pewnym momencie Fornezja zostaje ściągnięta do '''Rady Magii' z tego powodu że kiedyś była przywódczynią drużyny Heritage . Marco informuje ją chce rozwiązać działalność drużyny Heritage , gdyż nie ufa Kate w jej prowadzeniu drużyny . Fornezja sprzeciwia się decyzji Marco i sama wybiera się do aktualnej drużyny Heritage . Fornezja postanawia zostać mentorką drużyny by utrzymać drużyny , aby Marco nie próbował rozwiązać drużyny . Dzięki temu Fornezja odciąży Kate , Troya i Tess od ich dotychczasowego zarządzanie , co teraz For przejmie . A przez swoje dowodzenie drużyną przez lata wie jak zarządzać drużyną . Sezon 11 Fornezja od 2 lat jest mentorką drużyny Heritage. Po kilku latach Fornezja ponownie spotyka swojego byłego męża - Tristana . W tym czasie Fornezja odkryła prawdę że Tristan ukrył ich dzieci na Noxusie tylko po to by zrobić jej na złość gdyż Fornezja się z nim rozwiodła i by nie dowiedziały się że to ona jest ich matką. Po tym jak ponownie na siebie wpadli zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić. Fornezja przebywając przez krótki czas w Noxusie i z pomocą Ramiry odkryła że to Gavin , Cynthia,Mike,Emma i Alex są jej dziećmi . Ale wciąż nie odnalazła swojej najstarszej córki i wie że Tristan coś ukrywa. Później Fornezja pomaga drużynie Heritage obmyślić strategię by powstrzymać Kleina. Sezon 12 Fornezja z biegiem czasu odkrywa podobieństwa do siebie u Kate i podejrzewa że Kate może być jej córką . Jednak gdy kontaktuje się z poprzednimi krukami odkrywa że to Kate jest jej najstarszą córką , a Tristan zataił przez 20 lat prawdę o jej dzieciach po tym jak jej je odebrał . Ale Fornezja nie jest w stanie wyznać Kate prawdy bo sama jest w szoku. Fornezja coraz częściej pomaga drużynie Heritage w stategii by pojawiają się nowi wrogowie . Fornezja podczas swoich treningów prawie rani mieczem osobę , która do niej przychodzi . Fornezja jest w szoku gdy po tylu latach powraca jej były chłopak - Dorateusz . Fornezja postanawia sobie wszystko wyjaśnić z Doroteuszem.Ale Fornezja nie zamierza do niego wraca i chce by wszystko zostało po staremu i zostali przyjaciółmi . Nawet po tym jak dzień po tym jak Dorateusz odwiedził For i Dorateusz wtedy upili się i spędzili razem noc. Na wezwanie swojego brata bliźniaka - Niruolada wraca na Kontynent Gaia . Tam Fornezja dowiaduje się , że na Gaię wróciła ich matka - Miranda Laurent , który jest również Żółtym Krukiem . Już wtedy jak i przeszłości For i Miranda się nie dogadują i nie mogą dość do porozumienia . Miranda nie wierzy że Fornezja jest dobrą władczynią gdyż matka Fornezja uważa że bez męża nie powinna być królową , a władać powinien jej brat , ale For wzniosła to prawo. Gdy Fornezja wpada ponownie w konflikt z matką i nie się z nią pogodzić ,a Miranda nie może zrozumieć planów Fornezji wtedy Fornezja wraca do drużyny pełniąc dalej funkcję mentorki drużyny Heritage i prosząc swoją prawą rękę , by informował ją o tym co dzieje się w Gai. Sezon 15 Pojawiają się nowi wrogowie - Quinn i Slash , z którymi kiedyś Fornezja tworzyła drużynę ,a teraz magia przejęła nam nimi kontrolę i chcą przywrócić Erę Smoków. Kiedy Drużyna Heritage nie daje sobie rady z Łowcami Smoków wtedy Fornezja sprowadza swoją dawną drużynę - Sili,Niyę,Niruolada,Dorateusza,Keina,Marinę,Tristanę,Theią,Celaenę i Sama by pomogli drużynie Heritage oraz przemówili swoim przyjaciołom do rozsądku. Fornezja odkrywa ,że Quinn i Slash chcą przywrócić Erę Smoków , bo obawiają się że wszystkie smoki wyminęły po tym jak zniknęli Jeźdźcy Smoków. Wkrótce drużynie Heritage udaje się przekonać Quinn i Slasha , że Smoki istnieją i nie niektóre wciąż żyją. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło For postanawia dowiedzieć się o tym co się wydarzyło .Fornezja dowiaduje się o tym o się działo z Quinn i Slashem po rozpadzie drużyny Heritage .For pomogła Quinn wrócić do normalności . For i Quinn zaczynają pracę nad pewnym projektem. For dowiedziawszy się prawdy o swoim przyjaciołach wspiera ich w ich wyborach. Legendary Sezon 16 Fornezja razem z Quinn i Slashem pracowali nad nowym projektem i postanawiają rozdzielić drużynę Heritage. Fornezja,Quinn i Slash postanawiają podzielić drużynę Heritage na dwie drużyny . Postanawiają pozostać w drużynie Heritage : Kentina,Celeste,Brady'ego,Mike'a,Hayley,Tess,Jake'a,Setha i Violę , którzy mają chronić świat przed złem gdzie dalej Fornezje będzie mentorką . A Quinn i Slash tworzą drużynę Legendary której będą mentorami do której rekrutują : Kate,Troya,Josha,Jolien,Cerinę,Charliego,Grace,Caleba,Sophie,Blake'a,Nathana,Alectę,Mirandę ,Willa i Matta którzy będą chronić Magiczny Wymiar przed złem. Sezon 17 Fornezja pomimo z zmian w drużynie Heritage dalej pełni funkcję mentorki drużyny Heritage i zajmuje się strategią i zarządzanie . Jednak po tym wrócili dawni członkowie drużyny , którzy teraz wrócili do drużyny ale kiedyś z niej odeszli na pewien czas i zajmuje się ich szkolenie by przywrócić ich formę by mogli ponownie pełnić rolę bohaterów. Po tym jak Kate przeszła do drużyny Legendary zgodnie z decyzją Kate i Troya Fornezja daje dowództwa nad drużyną Tess i Brady'emu. Jakiś czas później Fornezja wybiera się na Noxus wiedząc że tam spotka Kate.W między czasie spotyka swojego byłego męża , który jej grozi gdy ta chce powiedzieć prawdę swoim dzieciom , jednak For się nie przejmuje groźbami Tristana wiedząc że on się nie zmieni i że każdej kobiecie z którą romansuje Tristan zrobi dziecko. Wkrótce Fornezja odnajduje Kate postanawia powiedzieć jej prawdę . Fornezja sprowadza również na Noxus : Gavina,Cynthię,Emmę,Mike'a i Alexa. Fornezja wyznaje prawdę ,że jest ich matką i że nie chciała ich zostawiać , ale po tym jak rozstała się z Tristanem on odebrał jej dzieci i ukrył przed Fornezją by nie mogła ich znaleźć ,a Fornezja przez te lata postanowiła odnaleźć swoje dzieci , które odebrał jej Tristan.Jak się okazuje sytuacja się nie zmienia między Fornezją , a jej dziećmi tylko Fornezja odzyskała swoje dzieci , a oni matkę . For postanawia dowiedzieć coś więcej o życiu swoim dzieci i co się działo w ich życiu przez ponad 20 lat. Sezon 18 Fornezja postanawia naprawić swoje relacje z dziećmi których nie widziała przez tyle lat przez intrygi Tristana. Mimo , że Fornezja sprawuje pieczę nad drużyną Heritage to Marco , ale próbuje znaleźć haki na drużynę Heritage by ją rozwiązać , jednak Fornezja sprzeciwia się groźbom Marco . For prosi Ciarę Legends , by znalazła sposób by to ona przejęła funkcję przewodniczącej Rady Magii , gdyż Fornezja uważa , że Ciara jest pełna rozumu i to jest jej Rady Magii słucha. Chociaż Fornezja jest Wielką Wojowniczką i Królową Gai to wraca do trenowania fechtunku gdy głowa rodziny Laurent - Fiora , ciotka Fornezji odwiedza Królestwo Gai.Fornezja chce udowodnić , Fiorze że nie przyniesie hańbie rodzinie jak jej dziadek , ale Fiora uświadamia Fornezji by nie próbowała byś kimś kim nie jest była sobą i niezależnie co wybierze to Fiora będzie z niej dumna podobnie jak jej nieżyjący ojciec. Gdy Fornezja zaczyna wspominać swoje czasy gdy była przywódczynią drużyny Heritage zaczyna rozumieć , że musi naprawić swoje błędy przeszłości. Sezon 20 Fornezja zgadza się na to by od czasu do czasu Tess pomaga drużynie Legendary w walce ze złem pod warunkiem , że Tess spełni jej warunek że gdy będzie potrzebna ktoś będzie mógł ją zastąpić w roli przywódcy . Gdy Tess wystawia do tej roli Brady'emu Fornezja zgadza się na jej propozycję. Gdy drużyna Heritage oraz drużyna Legendary zajmuje się walką ze złem . A Fornezja wcześniej pomogła drużynom opracować strategie na przeciwko . Wtedy Fornezja na wiadomość pilnej sprawy od swojej prawej ręki . Fornezja odkrywa , że to Dorateusz z którym kiedyś się spotykała chciał się z nią pilnie spotkać . For myślała , że ostatnim razem wyjaśnili wszystko między sobą , ale po naleganiu Dorateusza zgodziła się z nim spotkać. Fornezja podczas spotkania upiera się , że woli się tylko z nim przyjaźnić . Fornezja uparcie twierdzi , że Dorateusz to tylko jej przyjaciel i nawet nie zauważa ,że on kocha dalej ją kocha. Gdy Fornezja pomaga swojej córce Kate w opiece jak swoją wnuczką Kaylar . Pod wpływem rozmowy z Kate zaczyna rozumieć , że lata temu popełniła błąd gdy rozstała się z Dorateuszem i że wciąż jej może na nim zależeć. Fornezja po namowie córki postanawia jeszcze raz spotkać się z Dorateuszem . Mimo , że For odprawiła go z kwitkiem to jest on w stanie wysłuchać Fornezji . Fornezja opowiada Dorateuszowi o całej sytuacji i o tym , że nie wiedziała jakie są jej uczucia co do niego , ale teraz już jest pewna ,że zależy jej na nim. Fornezja postanawia dać mu drugą szansę nawet jeśli zajęło jej to tyle lat by to zrozumieć. Sezon 22 Fornezja przekonała Ciarę by postawiła na swoim dzięki temu to Ciara jest przewodniczącą Rady Magii . Fornezja dzięki temu bez żadnych problemów i przeszkód może zarządzać i być mentorką drużyny Heritage . Okazuje się że w ciągu nie całego roku Fornezja poślubiła Dorateusza zostając jego żoną . Fornezja przez przypadek odkrywa sekret Kate dotyczący jej wnuka Axela i prawdę o Leiftanie Sezon 24 6 lat później Fornezja powraca . Zanim jednak wraca do swojego normalnego życia spotyka Tristana i dochodzi między nimi do konfrontacji w której poza kolejny się kłócą , a ich konflikt się zaostrza. Jak później postanawiają dość do porozumienia i nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. Fornezja dowiaduje się o tym , że 5 lat temu Kate rozstała się z Troyem i że dalej z tego powodu cierpi. Wtedy gdy jej przyjaciele są w stanie pomóc Kate , Fornezja wybiera się do drużyny Legendary i próbuje uświadomić córce że jeśli kocha Troya to niech o niego zawalczy i nie da mu odejść . Fornezja uświadamia Kate że ta wciąż kocha męża bo inaczej podpisałaby papiery rozwodowe , a tego nie zrobiła . Fornezja ujawnia Kate jak wyglądało jej małżeństwo z Tristanem by uświadomić Kate , że miłość jest tylko jedna. Fornezja gdy po swoim powrocie wraca na Gaię spotyka się ze swoim mężem i pokazuje mu że tylko go kocha . Gdy Dorateusz zobaczył Fornezję w dwuznacznej sytuacji z Tristanem . Dorateusz chciałby mieć chociaż jedno dziecko z Fornezją , ale okazuje się że Fornezja nie może mieć więcej dzieci , a Dorateusz ją w tym wspiera,by pomóc swojej żonie. Sezon 25 W odległej przyszłości Fornezji wciąż utrzymuje kontakt ze swoją dawną drużyną i w razie potrzeby prosi swoich przyjaciół o pomoc . Fornezja wciąż jest żoną Dorateusza i Królową Gai.Pełni rolę mentorki drużyny Heritage ale po tajemnie gdyż drużyna Heritage w przyszłości nie ma prawa istnień . Fornezja po tylu latach wciąż jest Wielką Wojowniczką . For pozostaje w dobrych relacjach z dziećmi. Osobowość Fornezja jest mądrą,inteligentną i waleczną Królową i Wojowniczką. Posiada ponad przeciętną wiedzą o świecie Magicznym i byciu bohaterką.Jako ,że Fornezja była przywódczynią drużyny Heritage stała się pewna siebie i miała własną wizję. Fornezja miała wiarę w wszystkich nawet w Marinę gdy ta stała się zła i wierzyła ,że znowu stanie się dawną Mariną. Fornezja ma obiektywne zrozumienie dla wszystkich osób. Fornezja poszłaby w ogień w obronie ludzkości i poświęciłaby życie dla tych których kocha. Fornezja była gotowa na każde zmiany ,które ją czekały. Fornezja umie podejmować trudne decyzje , gdy wymaga tego sytuacja.Wprawia innych , że mają do niej zaufanie. Fornezja wie jako motywować innych do działania. Fornezja jest honorowa , ma swój honor wojowniczki i jako część rodu Laurent zrobi wszystko by przynieść rodzinie chwałę , aby nie została zhańbiona jak przez jej dziadka. Fornezja jako Królowa Gai zmieniła prawo władzy by mogła być głową królestwa powinno że jest kobietą i stała się przywódczynią królewskiej armii. Jednak w miłości nie miała szczęścia jak np. gdy była z Tristanem i ten odebrał jej dzieci po ich rozstaniu. Nawet jako władczyni i przywódczyni czasami była surowa , ale sprawiedliwa. Czasem widziano, że jej córka Kate jest po niej bardzo podobna.Gdy dała drugą szansę Dorateuszowi wtedy znalazła szczęście w miłości i to on zdobył jej serce. For ma dobre serce, umie wykazać empatię.Dzięki swoją umiejętnością stała się Wielką Wojowniczką. Od zawsze była związana z drużyną Heritage i nie umiała z tego zrezygnować po ty jak przestała być przywódczynią po kilku latach stała się mentorką drużyny.Jako mentorka drużyny umiała przekazać swoją doświadczoną wiedzę i mogła wiele nauczyć młodych bohaterów. Wykazywała zdolność do opracowywania strategii. Fornezja jest Mistrzynią Szermierki , która mogła wiele nauczyć tych co chcieli podążać tą ścieżką. Mimo,że przed 20 lat nie miała kontaktu ze swoimi dziećmi to po tym jak odzyskała swoje dzieci Fornezja zawsze pokazywała jak kocha swoje dzieci.Zawsze miała dobre relacje ze swoimi przyjaciółmi jak np.Sili,Niyą,Keinem których zna od zawsze i dorastała z nimi w Gai. Magia i umiejętności Magie *'Magia Miecza' - dzięki swoim umiejętnościom wojowniczki Fornezja opanowała sztukę władania mieczem. Fornezja skupia się na używaniu mieczy. Każdy kto z nią stanie do walki Fornezja stawia że jest trudną przeciwniczką. Fornezja może łączyć rodzaje mieczy. *'Magia Kakofonii' - magia która pozwala Fornezji na kontrolowaniu dźwięków nieharmonijnych i niezestrojonych. *'Magia Ognia' - magia ta pozwala Fornezji na kontrolowaniu i manipulowaniu ogniem. *'Magia Kryształu' - magia pozwalająca Fornezji na kontrolowaniu i manipulowaniu elemntu kryształu wywodzącego się z lodu. *'Magia Klejnotu' - magia , która pozwala Fornezji na kontrolowanie i manipulowanie mocy klejnotu. *'Moc Amyrystowego Kruka' - moc , dzięki której Fornezja stała się krukiem o mocy krystału,klejnotu,ognia i kakofonii. Dzięki tej mocy zyskała genetyczne zdolności. Nadprzyrodzone Moce *'Anulowanie' - pozwala Fornezji na anulowanie użycia zdolności przeciwnika. *'Nieśmiertelność' - jak każdy kruk Fornezja jest nieśmiertelna czyli nie można jej zabić ani nie starzeje się. *'Podmiana' - pozwala Fornezji na podmienienie broni na taką jaką ona chce. *'Regeneracja' - Fornezja może uzdrowić swoje siły oraz swoich sojuszników. *'Telekineza' - Fornezja może przenosić obiekty i przedmioty za pomocą umysłu. *'Telepatia' - Fornezja może czytać w myślach innych. *'Mistrzyni w Szermierce' - Fornezja posiada wielkie umiejętności w korzystaniu z broni białej. Jej zdolności ofensywne pochodzą głównie z jej szermierki, która pozwala skutecznie korzystać z broni. *'Wysoki Intelekt' - Fornezja okazała się być inteligentna i posiadać gruntowną wiedzę o magicznym świecie. *'Zwiększona Siła' - Fornezja osiada bardzo dużą ilość siły fizycznej. *'Zwiększona Wytrzymałość' - Fornezja również okazała się mieć ogromną ilość fizycznej trwałości. *'Świetny Refleks' - Fornezja posiada bardzo dobry refleks i wysoki stopień sprawności i szybkości. *'Rażenie prądem' - poprzez dotyk For może sparaliżować przeciwnika. *'Super Szybkość' - Fornezja jest szybsza od normalnego człowieka. *'Hydrokineza' - Fornezja może kontrolować moc wody. *'Kriokineza' - Fornezja może kontrolować moc lodu. *'Atmokineza' - Fornezja może kontrolować pogodę. *'Celność' - potrafi celnie walczyć i celować. *'Wpływ na czas' - Fornezja może wpływać i kontrolować czas. *'Łuk Czasu' - Fornezja może kontrolować przedmioty nieożywione . Może postarzeć lub przyspieszyć czas przedmiotu. *'Duch' - pozwala Fornezji kontaktować się z poprzednimi krukami. *'Kontrola Emocji' - może kontrolować emocjami i uczuciami innych. *'Empatia' - Fornezja może współodczuwać emocje i uczucia ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem Niruoladem jeśli jedno z nich je czuje. Bronie *'Miecze' - główna broń Fornezji , której używa do walki.Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom uzyskała tytuł Wielkiej Wojowniczki. *'Ostrza' - broń Fornezji używana do walki w różnych sytuacjach. *'Floret' - Fornezja używa ten broni gdy trenuje fechtunek . Jako Mistrzyni Fechtunku czyni ją zdolną wojowniczką. Ciekawostki *Fornezja jest pierwszą kobietą , która jest Królową Gai nie mając męża (zmienia si ok.20 sezonu) *Fornezja jest pierwszą przywódczynią drużyny Heritage poprzedniej drużyny. *Fornezja szybko zyskała tytuł Wielkiej Wojowniczki. *Fornezja jako członkini Rodu Laurent jedna z niewiele kontynuuje karierę wojowniczki (oprócz Fiory) *Fornezja jest byłą żoną Tristana Corteza. *Fornezja jest pierwszą członkinią drużyny Heritage , która potem została mentorką drużyny. *Jej córka Kate do podobna pod wieloma względami jak np.charakteru,funkcji,dzierżenie władzy. *Fornezja dawała szanse tym którzy stali się źli jak potem ponownie stali się dobrzy jak np. dała szansę Marinie , Quinn i Slashowi. *Fornezja ma w sobie krew kruków,bogów i elfów. *Fornezja zna się na łucznictwie,choć rzadko to pokazuje. *Fornezja przez cały czas pokazywała że kocha Dorateusza choć zajęło jej to 20 lat odkąd się z nim rozstała. *Odziedziczyła talent do szermierki po ojcu Emmecie i ciotce Fiorze. *Za wszelką cenę chce przywrócić reputacje rodzinie. *Debora wrobiła ją zabójstwo ojca. *For jest jednym z niewielu magów , która może używać kakofonii. * For zna od dzieciństwa Sili.Niyę,Keina i Dorateusza *Fornezja dzięki empatii może współodczuwać uczucia i emocje ze swoim bratem Niruoladem. *For jest zżyta ze swoją siostrą Feather. Kategoria:Drużyna Heritage Poprzedniej Generacji Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Królestwo Gaia Kategoria:Wielcy Wojownicy Kategoria:Królewska Armia Gai